Human TF Work and Play
by notsosimplybrittany
Summary: Human transformers. Various pairings. YAOI! RP between myself and TaintedTamer.
1. Chapter 1

Prowl fidgeted in his chair - his back aching from sitting in the thing for so long. In front of him were folders and papers...all containing important documents that needed sorting.  
He shook his head as he heard the noise from the common room.  
The holidays were always noisy and he wished the others would just give it a rest and get their work done.

"Ugh, it's way too noisy out there. Anyways, Prowl the boss needs-...Oh...what's wrong with you? You look erm...broken," Jazz said as he entered into Prowls office, slamming the door behind him, somewhat muting the noises coming from the common room.  
He saw Prowl sitting at his desk looking as if someone had removed some of his parts.

Prowl looked up as he heard his friend - glad that the noise was now lowered.  
"I'm fine. Just need to get these files sorted through correctly. Now, what does Optimus need?" he asked, looking at the other man as he opened another folder.

Jazz smirked and walked over to the window that allowed Prowl to gaze upon the workers outside his office. With one swift movement he closed the shades so that the office was now slightly dimmer. "Here, let me just help you loosen up. We'll talk about Optimus later," Jazz said, walking over to Prowl and slowly massaging his shoulders.

Prowl blinked as the shades were closed. He was about to protest when he felt Jazz's hands on his shoulders. He arched slightly, but quickly went to stand.  
"Jazz! We can't possibly - " he trailed off slightly, trying to find the right words.

Jazz grinned slyly, chuckling, "Don't worry it's just a way of 'relaxation'"  
Jazz's hands were slowly traveling down Prowl's back as he massaged lightly.  
"Just let yourself relax," Jazz added.

Prowl was trying to fight the temptation of relaxing as his friend said.  
"Jazz, the door isn't locked...and the others will be off their shift in less than an hour..." he said, trying to find a good excuse.

"'Relaxing' does not take a whole hour...though I can make it last an hour if you truly wish. Plus with the door unlocked it's riskier...makes it much more exciting," Jazz smirked.  
His hands had finally reached Prowl's hips. Quickly, he pulled the other towards him, lifting him from his seat. Their hips were now pressed tightly together, causing Jazz's smirk to widen.

Prowl felt his face redden as he was pulled against Jazz. He opened his mouth to try and find yet another excuse, but tripped over his words and couldn't probably think with Jazz so close to him.

Jazz moved his face closer to Prowls so that their noses were now touching.  
"Let's start with massaging and relaxing your lips," Jazz said, capturing Prowls lips in a kiss.

Prowl gasped slightly, moving to push away from Jazz...but it only took a second from Jazz's lips to calm him and he returned the kiss.

Jazz grinned against Prowls lips. Slowly, he allowed his hands to travel down Prowl's sides, feeling his well defined muscles as he went. He stopped for a moment on Prowl's hips to see if he would resist.

Prowl shivered under Jazz's touch and brought his hands up around the other man's neck and shoulders as he deepened the kiss.

Jazz took this as a signal for him to continue. His hands made their way under Prowl's shirt lightly skimming the soft skin of his partner's skin. He couldn't help but smile when he reached Prowl's erect nipples, which he lightly began to flick at, teasing Prowl.

Prowl shuddered as he held back a faint moan. He broke the kiss softly, looking at Jazz.  
"Should we really do this?" he asked through his gasps for air. The need in his voice was great, but he was still slightly nervous.

Jazz didn't answer but let his lips do the talking. Swiftly, he took Prowl's shirt off that was separating him from the precious skin. Throwing it aside nonchalantly, he grinned up at Prowl before lowering his lips to Prowl's erect nipples. He licked them, swirling his tongue around the tip stopping to nip them every once in a while.

Prowl tried to bite down on the moan, but it escaped him as Jazz nipped at his nipple. He closed his eyes, leaning his head back slightly as his grip on Jazz's shoulders tightened slightly.

Jazz's grin widened as he felt the pressure of Prowl's hands on his shoulders and heard the moan escaping just barely from his lips. His mouth did not leave Prowl's erect nipples as his hand skillfully undid Prowl's pants. Within seconds they were around his ankles leaving only his boxers to tease him.

Prowl glanced down slightly as he felt his pants fall, but kept his attention at Jazz. His hands went down the man's back and then underneath his shirt and up as Jazz continued to mouth his nipples.

"Ah, so I see you're finally starting to relax," Jazz said with a smirk, his lips finally leaving Prowl's nipples.

"Heh, it's kind of hard...not to..." Prowl said, smiling ever so faintly as his hands remained underneath Jazz's shirt.

Jazz couldn't help but chuckle at this, but his expression quickly returned back to normal.  
"Well then, since you are enjoying it so much, I guess we should get back to it," Jazz grinned.  
Without waiting for Prowl's reply, he lowered himself so that he was on face level with Prowl's 'package'.   
"Tch, these boxers are just all in the way," Jazz clicked his tongue in disapproval, tugging at them lightly, "Oh well I guess we'll just have to make do!"  
With those simple words Jazz leaned forward and allowed his mouth to do the explaining. He licked the fabric that covered Prowl's erection that was becoming more and more vivid as the moments passes.

Prowl clenched his teeth, his hands gripping at Jazz's back as a moan escaped him. His legs shook slightly, and his hands moved up Jazz's back to find a better hold.

Jazz moved his hands so that they gripped Prowl's waist to support him. His mouth worked expertly at the hidden erection.

"J-Jazz...!" Prowl gasped, his grip on the man's back tightening.

Jazz's tongue teased Prowl's erection, purposely causing it to slip out of the bottom of the other mans boxers.  
Smirking, Jazz said, "Look's like somebody is ready to get going!"

Prowl blushed slightly, his legs still shaking.  
"...Jazz...please..." he said, his erection throbbing.

"Well, since you asked so kindly..." Jazz chuckled.  
Skillfully and quickly Jazz began stripping himself of the unwanted clothes. He smiled once he was stark naked and asked, "What do you think?"  
He posed as if he were a nude model, waiting for Prowl's approval.

"You're beautiful as always." Prowl said, taking off his shirt with slight hesitation. He gave the door a glance, but then looked back at Jazz with a smile.

Jazz couldn't help but blush slightly. The other man's body was gorgeous. It had been a while since he had seen him naked. Quickly, he brushed his nervousness away and resumed concentration on the present.  
"Turn over and bend over the desk," Jazz commanded simply but gently, kissing Prowl tenderly while he waited for him to obey.

Prowl smiled as Jazz blushed a little. He was so cute when he blushed. He did as he was told - turning and placing his hands on the desk and bending over.

Jazz silently took a deep breath. He hated to admit it, but now he was getting nervous...not because somebody might walk in but because he feared being unsatisfactory for the other man, as stupid as that sounded. He cleared his mind and put on his usual grin, trying to regain his confidence.  
He leaned over Prowl's back and slowly inserted one finger, then another.  
"We've got to get your backside ready now," Jazz said leaving small kisses over the other man's broad shoulders.

Prowl tensed, clenching his teeth as he felt the fingers inside of him. He then relaxed, knowing what would be coming. He gave a faint chuckle as Jazz spoke and shuddered from the kisses,  
"Don't take to long getting me ready - I hate teasing."

Jazz inwardly gasped. It seemed his little 'uke' was getting more aggressive! And all it did was turn him on even more. Grinning, he pulled his fingers out.  
"Well if you're ready now then I'll do as you wish," Jazz said, not sounding at all disappointed that his teasing was ending early.

Prowl smiled, tensing again as the fingers left him. He was ready, and he made himself relax to make the process easier on both himself and Jazz.

Jazz braced himself and quickly inserted himself into Prowl. He stopped for a moment to allow Prowl to recuperate.

Prowl tensed yet again, arching up as Jazz entered him and he gritted his teeth while gripping the desk. He relaxed after only a moment, ready for more.

Once Prowl's breathing returned to normal, Jazz began pumping slowly in and out of him at first.

Prowl grabbed the edge of the desk to grip as Jazz began to pump. A faint moan escaped his lips and he arched again, taking more of Jazz into him from the movement.

Jazz could now feel his warm ball sac slapping against the of Prowl's warm, welcoming ass. He began to speed up as he felt Prowl loosen up his tension, allowing all of him inside. As he continued his motions, he leaned forward, holding Prowl's hips steady with one hand. With the other he let his hand fall down to Prowl's erection. He began stroking it lightly.

Prowl groaned loudly as Jazz began to stroke his hard cock. He began to feel himself coming close to going over the edge as Jazz was now fully in him and he arched back into the man again to push his dick even deeper.

Jazz pulled Prowl's head around into an awkward kiss attempting to silence his moan as he continued his routine of stroking the other man along with pummeling his backside. He massaged Prowl's ball sac, feeling it begin to swell. He pumped his hand quicker, rubbing his thumb against the tip of Prowl's throbbing erection.

Prowl moaned deeply into the kiss, his neck aching slightly from the strange position, but he didn't care. He was coming closer and closer to the edge of an orgasm - and Jazz's quickening grip on his dick was making the process even quicker.

Jazz released Prowl's lips from his own and whispered, "I want _you_ to come first."  
He did not wait for the other man to reply but ceased his brutal pumping in, and out of him, moving slowly instead and concentrated more on stroking Prowl's erection while planting small tender kisses on his warm neck.

Prowl gasped slightly, unable to speak at all as Jazz continued to stroke him. It didn't take much more before Prowl came.

Jazz felt Prowl's warm cum spread over his fingers and the desk below. He resumed his insistent pumping cuming not long after he began again. He leaned over Prowl, relaxing against his warm sweaty back, planting kisses at random. He raised the hand that had held Prowl's erection and licked the salty mess away with a smirk.   
"For being so nervous about doin it you were pretty good," Jazz whispered huskily into the other mans ear.

Prowl had shuddered as he felt the cum fill the cavity within him. He laid on the desk, not bothered at all by Jazz laying on his back now. He gave a very faint chuckle as Jazz spoke into his ear,  
"You were amazing Jazz." he said with a smile.

Jazz was about to return the chuckle but ceased immediately when he heard a knock at the door and a booming voice that sounded like Optimus himself call,   
"Jazz, Prowl are you two in there?"  
"Shit, hurry up!" Jazz encouraged Prowl in a frantic whisper as he hurried to get dressed.

Prowl's eyes widened for a fleeting second before he was already getting his clothes back on. He stumbled slightly with a pant leg, but re-balanced and in no time had his shirt back on as well. The man glanced at Jazz to make sure he was dressed as he fixed his pants.

Jazz nodded at Prowl when he saw that they were both dressed. He hurried to open the door.  
"Hi sir!" Jazz put on his most cheerful, hopefully unsuspicious voice he could muster.

Prowl sat down into his chair - but he almost fell right to the ground since the chair had been pushed back by their 'relaxing' time. He caught it with the back of his hand and fell into it, quickly straightening himself in the seat as Jazz opened the door.

Jazz opened the door the rest of the way to allow Optimus inside.  
"Where is the work i asked for and why is it taking so long?" he demanded, looking around the office suspiciously.  
"Oh, I'm sorry sir, I was just getting those. We were talking about something," Jazz struggled for a good excuse.  
Optimus began making his way towards Prowl's desk where he was sitting. Jazz signaled towards Prowl behind Optimus' back trying his best to warn him to cover the erm...'mess' they had made on the desk.

Prowl was already on it and promptly set a couple useless folders onto the desk as he stood from his chair. He was slightly confused as to what 'work' Optimus was asking for and glanced at Jazz with a raised brow.

"Oh, Prowl, you know, the files he asked for...the ones on...uh..." Jazz stammered.   
He had completely forgotten what he had come here for.  
"The files on the upcoming parade," Optimus filled in Jazz's stammers.  
"Parade?! Since when do we hold parades?! Oh, right the parade ha-ha..." Jazz laughed nervously when Optimus glared at him viciously.

Understanding flickered across Prowl's eyes.   
"The parade! Yes sir, I have those files right here." he said before opening a drawer on his desk. He knelt down, flipping through several folders before pulling out one. He opened it just to double check and nodded,  
"Here it is sir."

"Thank you, Prowl. Good to know that _one_ of my workers are on top of things," Optimus glared at Jazz as he exited the office with the files.  
Jazz released a deep breath he'd been holding in.  
"Man, your cute little face distracts me from work all the time! He's going to fire me one day," Jazz joked, pulling Prowls chin up so that they were face to face.

Prowl smiled faintly at Jazz,  
"You have nothing to worry about - I wont let him fire you. Besides, it would get boring without you around."

Jazz chuckled and pulled Prowl into a quick, teasing kiss before breaking it off. He strutted towards the door swinging his hips dramatically from side to side.  
"Try no to stare too much. We'll finish this little rendezvous up later," Jazz laughed and winked before exiting the office.

Prowl rolled his eyes slightly,  
"It's amazing I get any work done with Jazz around..." he said with a smile before sitting back down in his chair. He glanced at the files he had put on his desk and remembered he still had a little cleaning up to do...


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: Originally we hadn't planned on doing a part two...but we changed our mind recently XD. So this is part two of the Work and Play RP that me and TaintedTamer did. Please enjoy!**

A sigh left him as he stared at the canvas, blue eyes narrowing as a hand came through recently brushed blonde hair, rather messing it up, though he could care less at the moment.  
Picking up a brush, he moved back towards the canvas and paints...only to stop and give a curse of frustration, setting the brush back down onto the stool rather roughly. Artists' block..._he_ of all people had a block.  
Sunstreaker glared, crossing his arms over the black shirt he wore - this wouldn't last long...he just needed inspiration...or something...

"SUNNY!!" Sideswipe yelled cheerfully as he burst into his brother's studio.

He bounded over to where his brother was sitting, staring at the canvas before him.

The twitch of his eye was rather noticeable and he threw a glare at his brother. "Sideswipe, don't call me that...and what the hell are you doing here - I told you not to just burst in like that." Sunstreaker snapped, rather in a fowl mood after being in an artist's block for a large majority of the day. He hadn't gotten anything done...

Sideswipe chuckled, good naturedly, "Aww, Sunny, don't be mad at me! I just came to see what you were doing! How come you're not working on your art?"

Sideswipe leaned forward, his face nearly touching Sunstreaker's as he stared at the canvas.

He turned his face sideways, after a moment, so that their noses were touching.

"It's blank!" He said as if it weren't obvious.

"No, really? I didn't notice Sideswipe..." Sunstreaker sighed; bringing a hand through his hair.  
"I have a block...been trying to get through it all day, but nothing is coming to me..." the blonde said, glaring at the canvas.

Slowly, a smirk began to form on Sideswipe's rosy lips.

"Hey Sunsteaker, I have an idea on how to get your muse back," Sideswipe stared intently into his brother's face, waiting for a reaction.

Sunstreaker frowned, scowling at his twin. "Sideswipe, I don't really have time for any of your games..."

Sideswipe raised a questioning eyebrow, accompanying his smirk, "It sure does LOOK like you have time!"

He moved his face in close so that they were now face to face.

A sigh left him as he looked into his brother's eyes, still frowning.  
"Fine Sideswipe - what's your idea?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Let's playyyyy this game called 'yaoi'! I saw Bee and Livewire looking at some the other day. It looks fun! I'll go first," Sideswipe chuckled excitedly.

He leaned forward, clutching his brother's neck to hold him steady. Slowly, he allowed his lips to close over Sunstreaker's lips.

He was about to say that he could really care less what Bumblebee and Livewire had been looking at until Sideswipe's lips came over his own. The blue eyes widened a bit, Sunstreaker stiffening and having a rather strong urge to punch his twin...though he relaxed a bit and allowed the contact, though he didn't return any pressure.

Sideswipe grinned mentally. So his brother was going to play hard to get, huh? Well that could definitely make this "game" more interesting. Sideswipe opened his mouth slightly so that he could nip Sunstreaker's lips lightly, however, he bit harder than he had intended causing a bit of blood to break out of the skin. Quickly, he licked the blood away.

"Heh, do you like kinky stuff?" Sideswipe joked as he pulled back a little to gaze at Sunstreaker.

The blonde frowned as he pulled back, licking his bleeding lip and frowning.  
"Not really..." Sunstreaker narrowed his eyes a bit. "...though there are a couple things that have caught my attention. No biting Sides - can't look like trash for my show on Thursday." Sunstreaker said, smiling ever so faintly at the other.

"One man's trash is another man's treasure," Sideswipe chuckled, as he pulled his brother in for another kiss.

He pressed tenderly against the broken skin of the other boy's lip. He entwined his fingers into Sunstreaker's silky hair, clenching it slightly so that Sunstreaker couldn't squirm away.

He would've hit Sideswipe for that comment had the other not kissed him again. Sunstreaker paused before pressing into the kiss, shivering faintly at the feel of the other's fingers in his hair.

It was all Sideswipe could do to hold back a grin as he felt Sunstreaker finally begin to give in. He parted his lips slightly allowing his tongue to flick out, pushing forcefully against Sunstreaker's lips, asking for entrance.

Sunstreaker frowned a bit to feel Sideswipe's tongue against his lips, though opened his mouth anyway and slipped his own tongue into the other's slightly opened mouth.

Greedily, Sideswipe pressed into the kiss, letting his tongue explore unknown caverns of his brother's mouth. His hand began to travel down, slowly, and then stealthily up Sunstreaker's shirt, stopping at the tender nipples.

A shudder went through him to feel a hand traveling up his muscled chest, moaning softly into the kiss as he closed his eyes completely and allowed Sideswipe to dominate his mouth...for now.

Sideswipe flicked his fingers in a twisting motion over Sunstreaker's slowly hardening nipples. He moved his kisses from Sunstreaker's mouth down his brother's jaw line, nipping tenderly at the flesh of his neck.

He shuddered, one hand gripping at the stool he was sitting on as he moaned after having his mouth freed, tilting his head a bit to allow the other more room on his neck.  
"Sides. Idiot, I'm...gonna fall of my damn stool..." Sunstreaker muttered, shivering.

"Then let me help you," Sideswipe smirked.

Quickly, he grabbed his brother and quickly spun around, throwing them both on the floor. They hit the ground with a dull THUD.

Sideswipe chuckled as he crouched over Sideswipe, "Now you don't have to worry about falling off."

The golden eyes narrowed as he glared at the other, "The floor?! Sideswipe, I have a fraggin' couch for a reason ass!" the blonde snapped, though a smile was on his lips.

"Aw but that's boring, Sunny! The floor is much more exciting," Sideswipe smirked at the last part.

"And dirty...you're lucky I'm in my mess clothes..." Sunstreaker muttered, glaring at his brother.

"Dirty is how I like it," Sideswipe said, leaning down to peck Sunstreaker on the lips.

"NOW! I think it's time for some clothes to come off. We can't have much fun with them on," Sideswipe chuckled with a smirk.

The blonde narrowed his gaze, usually the dominant one in these kinds of things...though he guessed that maybe this once he would let Sideswipe be dominant.  
Just this once though - he had a reputation to keep. Sunstreaker leaned up and captured the other's lips for a moment before looking up at him,  
"Fine then, take them off yourself."

Sideswipe chuckled at Sunstreaker's consent. It took a while to warm him up but now it looked like this could get interesting. He quickly stripped his brother of his shirt, removing his own and tossing them both nonchalantly over his shoulder. Slowly, he began unbuttoning the pants of his lover, kissing his navel.

A frown crossed his features as his shirt was taken off, though he shivered to feel his twin's lips on his skin.  
"Sides..." Sunstreaker said softly, biting back a moan - he wasn't going to be taken so easily.

"Mmm?" Sideswipe glanced up, momentarily distracted from the pants.

Sunstreaker frowned a bit, having hoped that the other hadn't heard him as he shivered a little again.  
"Keep going." the blonde said, managing to keep his voice steady.

Sideswipe all but bit his lip to keep back the laugh that chuckled to break through. He went back to what he was previously doing before being interrupted. Pulling down the open flaps of the pants Sideswipe leaned down and kissed the lump that was covered by the pesky underclothes. He pulled at the cloth with his teeth, sliding it down so that the tip of Sunstreaker's penis peeked out from the under shorts.

Another shiver ran through him as he felt the other's mouth on his boxers, hands clenching a bit as the head of his cock was revealed and he gritted his teeth a bit.

Sideswipe licked his lips at the swollen tip. He leaned forward and sucked on the head hard. Liquid oozed into his mouth from the tip and he swallowed it greedily. Swiveling his tongue around the head he grinned up at Sunstreaker.

He couldn't hold back the deep moan that left his lips, spreading his legs and arching his back up a bit under Sideswipe's ministrations.  
"Ah! S-Sides...ahhh..." Sunstreaker moaned, feeling his cock hardening a bit under his twin's hot mouth and tongue.

"Looks who's getting in to it now," Sideswipe chuckled as his mouth took a break so his hands could slide off his lover's pants.

Sideswipe hungrily eyeballed the naked body beneath him. It looked delectable and he wanted it all to himself.

A faint shiver went through him as he was stripped of his pants, glancing at the other and glaring.  
"S-Shut up..." Sunstreaker muttered, though he rather liked the way the other looked over him - the way his gaze drifted over his trim body only petted his ego.

"Sunny…your body is absolutely sinful," Lust dripping through Sideswipe's words as one of his hands moved up over Sunstreaker's leg up his lean body, stopping at his neck.

Sideswipe bent down, tenderly kissing the boy beneath him. He pressed his hips against Sunstreaker's groin, grinding teasingly slow. His own erection pressed almost painfully against his pants.

Sunstreaker smirked at that, shivering softly as he felt the hand on his body before closing his eyes as their lips met once more. He groaned as the other pressed against him, the fabric of the pants against his cock giving a rather strange pleasure as he kissed the other.

The grinding motion caused a moan to slip from between Sideswipe's lips into the kiss. He knew he had to take his pants off soon or else a wet stain would soon cover the front of them. Groaning, Sideswipe pulled away from Sunstreaker, standing up. He grinned apologetically down at his brother as he clumsily pulled off his pants.

A sigh left him as he softly swallowed the moan, though he frowned and gave an irritated sigh instead as his brother pulled away.  
"Damn Sides, hurry up." Sunstreaker snapped.

Sideswipe struggled to not fall over as he tugged his bothersome clothing off. Finally, he was nude. He stroked his throbbing erection as he fell back to his knees over Sunstreaker. Sideswipe was a bit abashed that his penis was still slightly small than his brother's…he'd thought he had grown but apparently not enough. He decided to not let it get to him. Strategically, he covered Sunstreaker's body with his own. Their naked flesh mingled together, causing the heat between them to rise. Precum leaked profusely from Sideswipes cock as he rubbed against Sunstreaker's erection.

The blonde had been about to tell his brother to hurry the hell up when the other laid on top of him. Sunstreaker groaned and arched into his twin, the feel of their erections rubbing together erotic as their skin slid against one another. He moaned, the heat almost unbearable as his hands started to search the other's body stroking and feeling over his sides and back, feeling the muscles in his legs and groping his ass without hesitation.

"Ah!" A whimper escaped Sideswipe's lips as he felt Sunstreaker's welcome hands on his ass.

He grinned, lust etched in his features. Scooting down, making sure not to lose skin contact, he made his way down so that he was face level with Sunstreaker's leaking erection. His lips devoured the tip of Sunstreaker's penis. Teasingly slow, Sideswipe took in more and more of the pulsating member until he had is in as far as it could go. He swiveled his tongue around the shaft of the penis.

At first he had wondered what the pit Sides was doing...until the other slowly took his throbbing cock into his hot mouth. Sunstreaker thought it would be over for him right then and there, his will to hold out bending as he groaned and whined heatedly, hands gripping at the floor.  
"Sides! Ahhh!" The blonde yelped, arching his hips to try and thrust his penis into the warm mouth further.

Encouraged by his twin's pleasured sounds, Sideswipe moved his mouth over the hot cock, fondling the swollen sac that lay beneath them. After a moment he removed the pulsating erection from his mouth.

"You can't cum yet, Sunny, were just getting started," Sideswipe smirked up at his brother as he lazily stroked at Sunstreaker's erection.

"W-Who said I'm going to...ahhh...c-cum ass?" Sunstreaker muttered, giving his brother a glare as he stroked his erection.

Sideswipe laughed and winked, "A brother knows! So…can I put it in?"

Sunstreaker frowned at that, shivering a bit before nodding, "F-Fine..."

Grinning, Sideswipe bent over to deliver Sunstreaker a kiss. His lower half rubbed heatedly against Sunstreaker's ass, spreading the precum that was leaking from Sunstreaker's tip. It would suffice as lube seeing as how they didn't have any on hand at the moment.

He groaned into the kiss, slipping his tongue into his brother's mouth and heatedly kissing him, arching his back a bit under the other's ministrations.

Sideswipe welcomed the warm tongue into his mouth. Gradually, he slowed his thrusting hips. At this rate he would cum before he was even inside. Without breaking from the kiss, Sideswipe balanced with one hand on top of his twin, while using the other to gently slip his member inside of Sunstreaker. He pushed until he was fully in; holding Sunstreaker's hip to steady him.

Sunstreaker gasped a bit, almost pulling away from the kiss as he was penetrated, wincing a bit to feel Sideswipe fill him. The blonde shuddered, spreading his legs a bit more, his hands stroking down the other's sides to grip there as he tried to relax with the penis now in his ass.

Sideswipe groaned as Sunstreaker spread his legs causing him to slide in further. He shuddered with pleasure as Sunstreaker's warmth engulfed him. Sideswipe moved side to side a bit, attempting to situate himself inside of Sunstreaker. This, in turn, caused Sideswipe to moan. If he wasn't careful he would burst before he even started moving.

"Ahhh! Ooohhh...S-Sides..." Sunstreaker whined, shuddering and he bucked his hips a bit to take the cock deeper into his ass, feeling his muscles clench around it as he arched a bit.

The tightening sensation nearly sent Sideswipe over edge. He had to cease his movements momentarily so ensure that he didn't burst right then and there. After taking a deep breath, he continued his slow motions.

"Mmmm. Sunny, you feel so warm, it's great," Sideswipe moaned as he pumped his hips in slow movements.

"Ahhh...S-Sides..." Sunstreaker gasped, his brother's voice sending soft shivers through him as he felt the other thrusting slowly into him. He leaned his head back,  
"F-Faster..." the blonde muttered, arching his back again.

Sideswipe bit his lip to hold back the cocky comment he wanted to release. He decided to give his twin a break…then he thought better and decided on a different action.

"I'll only speed up…if you touch yourself," Sideswipe grinned down at the flushed body beneath him.

He frowned a bit, growling a bit before bringing his hand from the floor...he paused for a moment before taking hold of himself, groaning before he began to pump his growing erection.

Lust flashed in Sideswipe's eyes. His will to hold back was slowly crumbling. He inhaled unsteadily before giving in. He began thrusting his hips in a quicker motion, holding Sunstreaker's hips to hold him still. He nearly came right then from watching Sunstreaker fondle himself along with his motions.

"Sunny, you look so good," Sideswipe grinned as he pumped his hips swiftly.

The blonde whined a bit after hearing the other, spreading his legs as far as possible to take his twin in as deeply as possible. His movements on his own penis were faltering with the attack from his brother.

"S-sunny…come closer to me," Sideswipe breathed as he aided his brother in pulling him up towards his chest.

This put Sunstreaker on top of Sideswipe's lap but he continued his quickened pumping, moving his hands around Sunstreaker's back, planting kisses on his shoulder.

Sunstreaker moaned as he was moved, wincing a bit at the new position, though he rested his head on Sideswipe's shoulder as the other continued to thrust into him. The blonde kissed the other's neck, breathing a bit heavily as sweat began to bead on his skin and he paused before beginning to move his hips up and down in time with his twin's thrusts.

Sideswipe panted as he quickened his pace, "Sunny I can't hold back much longer…"

He held Sunstreaker closer, the feel of their naked chests' touching caused a warm sensation to travel through him.

He gave a moan, bringing his arms around his brother as he cringed faintly from the quickening thrusts - and hearing Sideswipe only made him quicken his pumping on his hard erection. Sunstreaker shuddered a bit harshly, taking in all the different touches and emotions...  
"Ahhh! Si-Sides...!" Sunstreaker gasped as he came, the feel of release pleasing.

Breathing harshly, Sideswipe gave a groan as he felt himself release inside of Sunstreaker's caverns. The warm liquid spread around his softening penis inside of Sunstreaker. He leaned forward, resting his forehead on Sunstreaker's shoulder so as to catch his breath.

"Sunny…I don't know about you but I'm feeling re-inspired," Sideswipe chuckled after his breathing slowed to a normal pace, placing small kisses on his brother's collarbone.

A gasp had left his lips as he was filled with his brother's liquid and he groaned, shuddering as he gasped for air. Sunstreaker brought his arms around the other, resting his head against his brother as he tried to cool himself.  
"I...I believe I-I've been inspired..." the blonde said, shivering against before tiredly kissing his brother's neck.

The sweet aroma of Sunstreaker's scent filled his nose as he burrowed his face in his brother's warm neck.

Sideswipe smiled, "I'm glad I could help! So how did you like my 'game'? Personally, I think we should play more often."

Sunstreaker gave a faint chuckle, kissing his brother's neck softly, "Heh, definitely Sides..." the blonde said, resting a bit against the other.

Sideswipe clung to his brother, pulling in his warmth, "I'm happy I could help Sunny."

**End pt.2**


End file.
